thuringerfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Planar War
The Third Planar War was a conflict fought across the planescapes ending in a phyrric Victory for the inhabitants of the Mundy. Hell's Plans Under the guidance of Heilel, the devil/demon truce re-solidified the resources and coordination of all hellish armies and influence in the Material Plane. Devil Generals Lar-Bar-Tu, Lamassu and Shedu quickly understood the weaknesses in their own forces, depleted by the Second Planar War and the following Planar Cold War. Seeking the advantage, devilish spies and agents moved their operations to the Mundy to find weaknesses to exploit. The infiltration revealed a much stronger human/elven alliance than previously expected. Plans were set in motion to sap the strength of this alliance and the forces it could call upon. Disease, discord and mistrust were sewn with great care and planning. But a demon agent, seeking favor over a devilish rival, let the plans be known to an agent of heaven. Heaven responded by making all who were blessed immune to the diseases sent by Heilel's agents. Invasion Shortly before the initial stroke, the human scholars of the Arcane Tower discovered another inhabitable world within the Material Plane. Far from the Mundugus, the only access was through the Teleport stones of an Arcane Tower. An overpopulated Mundy found a relief for thousands of inhabitants. Among the immigrants to the new world, two of Heilel's agents traveled to the new world and revealed its location. The Armies of Hell split their forces to invade both worlds at once. As soon as they arrived their hellish diseases began to wreck havoc among the populations of humans and elves. But the blessing quickly turned the tide against the disease. Human armies were summoned to nearly full strength. The elven armies exceeded their predicted strength. A five year long war erupted on the Mundy, while the immigrants of the new world were unprepared. The War A more detailed description of the events of the war. Counterattacks The Hellish armies were halted at the end of the fourth year of the war. Counterattacks on all fronts began to drive them back towards their supply portals. Six months later, the armies of hell were in full rout. The war seemed to be won. The Terminal Counterstroke The war was the third time in recorded history that hell had attempted to invade the material plane and seize the advantage in a strategic game played over eons. The human archmages in the Arcane Tower vowed there would not be a fourth. They traveled to the new world, built an Arcane Tower their to focus their power and employed it. Using their own supply portals, the Archmages poured the energy of the new world's star directly into hell, burning it in atomic fire. Every subplane, every cosmic body burned for an hour in fire at nearly ten thousand degrees. Even fire immune demons and devils succumbed to suffocation, drowning or radiation. The counterstroke burned out the sun of sister and scorched its face. Only a few travelers have survived a trip there, as there is no air to breath, no sun for warmth and no life. The Rape of Hell After the Arcane Order's work finished, the armies of the Mundy took the portals there to invade. They discovered ash and dust. Still fully enraged, these armies spread over hell, pillaging whatever survived the fire. Demons and devils were imprisoned for use as sources of magical energy. Weapons and armor melted down for use back home. Wagon trains full of gold, gems, mithril and magic items traveled back to the Mundy. Only in the deepest pit of hell were the armies of the Mundy stopped. Heilel's seat, while burned, restored itself quickly and fought off three invasion armies. After a year of pillaging, the humans and elves returned. The Great Starving The people of the Mundy were rich beyond their wildest dreams once their armies returned. The power of hell had broken, but its influence had not subsided. Crops and farm animals died from the diseases brought in the early stages of the war. Starvation ran rampant, and no help arrived from the powers of heaven, as punishment for the crimes waged during the war. Millions died. Few survived. Entire countries withered until only a few people remained.